


Something More

by NATFreak



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: All Emily Vayes has ever wanted is to make a difference, to become something more. Now, left in Gotham City by her ex boyfriend, Emily gets the chance as she meets the infamous Bruce Wayne.





	1. Who are you, Mr. Wayne?

Disclaimer: I am not Bob Kane, RIP.

 

**A/N: I have been very weary of starting this particular fanfic, but after the warm reception my X-Men fanfics have been getting, I figure trying couldn’t hurt. This is primarily based off the 90s animated series, so here goes. Enjoy!**

“Come with us, pretty lady. We’ll show you a good time.” The man smirked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

 

I scrunched my nose. “How about using the rest of your paycheck to buy some mouthwash instead of cheap booze?”

 

The man just continued to smirk stupidly as his two cronies watched us from the steps of a bar.

 

I sighed, today was so not a good day to piss me off. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. Big mistake.

 

“Bad move.” I told him as I kicked him in his crotch and, grabbing my Taser from my purse. I tazed him in his scrotum making the guy crumple in a heap onto the sidewalk. I turned my gaze onto the other guys who… turned tail and ran. How boring.

 

“Where’s a real challenge when you need one?” I sighed, putting my Taser back in my purse as I made my way back to my apartment.

 

~ Something More ~

 

My phone rang the second I unlocked my door. Damn, she had good timing.

 

I grabbed the phone off its charger, balancing it on my right shoulder as I shrugged off my coat. “Good evening, mother.”

 

“Lost your job again, huh?” asked my mom, always one to get to the point.

 

“Yes,” There was no point in lying, not to her. She would have found out sooner or later anyway, better to just tell her now. “But, in my defense, the boss was a total pig.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“He grabbed my ass so I took the liberty of breaking his nose.” I could practically hear my mother smiling.

 

“I figured as much. You’re so like your father, after all.” She paused. “This is why I took the liberty of looking for a job for you where, hopefully, you won’t have to worry about sexual advances.”

 

“Yeah? Did you find one like that?” I asked, sitting down on a ripped, faded stool by my kitchen counter.

 

Another pause. “Yes.”

 

“Really?” I said dubiously. “Where?”

 

She paused again. Okay, now I was curious.

 

“Where, Mom?”

 

“At… Wayne Enterprises.” She said finally.

 

I nearly dropped my phone. “W-Wayne Enterprises?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But Bruce Wayne is a playboy and a womanizer.” I said automatically, that’s what the tabloids said anyway, and the news.

 

“Emily Daniella Vayes. I know I raised you better than that. How do you know who Bruce Wayne is when you’ve never met the man?”

 

“I know. You’re right.” I said after a moment.

 

“You start tomorrow.”

 

“Alright, and Mom?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome honey. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“Night.” I murmured, hanging up as I leaned back against the counter, looking up at the cracks in the paint on the ceiling, tracing them with my finger. “What kind of man are you then, Mr. Wayne?”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Ah, Miss Vayes.” A man with thinning dark hair and murky brown eyes greeted me as I entered Wayne Enterprises. “My name is Gregory Porter. Welcome to Wayne Enterprises.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Porter.” I replied, putting on my best fake sweet smile as I shook his outstretched hand.

 

“Quite a handshake you’ve got there.” Porter noted as he led me up a couple flights of stairs to a floor full of cubicles and filing cabinets. “This is where we keep our records.”

 

Great. I groaned internally. Another pencil pushing job.

 

“Your mother said you were highly organized and have some past experience in this area so,” He guided me over to one of the cubicles. My cubicle. “Good luck.”

 

“Thank you.” I said, sitting down.

 

Porter nodded and walked away.

 

“Thanks a lot.” I muttered, getting to work.

 

I had to admit it though, Mother was right. I was good at this kind of thing: sorting, copying, filing. In just a couple of weeks I had Wayne Enterprises properly organized, more organized than it had been in a long time.

 

“This is the young lady I’ve been telling you about, sir.” said Porter’s voice one day.

 

“So you’re the one who’s been organizing my company.” Mused another man’s voice though this one was richer and smoother than Old Man Porter’s, right above me. I looked up into dark brown eyes that I had seen on TV and in tabloids countless times.

 

“M-Mr. Wayne!” I jumped to my feet in surprise. “Yes, I am. This company was horribly disorganized so I organized it. That is what you pay me for, is it not? Mr. Wayne?”

 

Mr. Wayne laughed. “Quite the spirited worker we have here, Mr. Porter.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Porter agreed.

 

“It would be a shame for such a spirited and talented, not to mention beautiful, young woman such as Miss Vayes to go to waste doing such menial labor, would it not?”

 

“Indeed it would be, sir.”

 

“I know!” said Mr. Wayne as if he had come up with a brilliant idea. “Victoria quit the other day and I’ve been meaning to find another secretary to fill her spot. After looking at your file, Ms. Vayes, I believe you are a perfect fit for the job. What do you say?”

 

I bit my lip, being a secretary of a major company would pay more but it would also make me Mr. Wayne’s personal assistant and I hadn’t decided on what kind of man Bruce Wayne truly was yet. Oh, what the hell.

 

“I would be delighted Mr. Wayne.” I said at last.

 

“Excellent!” Mr. Wayne grinned. “I’ll have somebody move your things to your office while we go out to lunch.”

 

And there was the catch. There was always a catch.

 

“Thank you, but I’ll pass. I can carry my own things to my office.” I declined with a sweet smile. Mr. Wayne looked taken aback, but shrugged it off. Probably not used to being rejected, oh well.

 

“Very well.” He said. “If that is what you wish, though, if you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“I will keep that in mind.” I said.

 

He nodded and strode away though I had a feeling he would keep trying to get me to go out with him, and guess what? I was right.

 

Wayne asked me out repeatedly even though I shot him down every time for the next three months.

 

“Why doesn’t he just give up already? There are plenty of other pretty young women out there who would die to be with the infamous Bruce Wayne. So why does he keep trying to get me to go out with him and with such lame tactics too.” I sighed as I exited the building, making my way home when I suddenly felt as if someone was following me. Man, these guys had bad timing, well, bad timing for them.

 

I pulled out my compact mirror and opened it. There were two guys a few feet behind me carrying what looked like razors. I smirked, placing my compact mirror back in my purse as I left my hand on my Taser and continued to walk.

 

After a few feet, I ducked into an alley and jumped the two creeps, knocking one out with a blow to the head and the other I tazed in the scrotum except the one I tazed wasn’t a creep. Well, not in a criminal kind of way anyway. He was my boss. Shit.

 

“Mr. Wayne!” He lay on his back, stunned as I sat beside him. “I am so so sorry, Mr. Wayne. I didn’t know it was you. Please don’t fire me.”

 

“And here I thought I was the one going to protect you.” He smirked. “Relax. I’m not going to fire you.”

 

I breathed a sigh of relief. Though now I was curious about why he had been following me in the first place. I mean sure he said he had been planning on protecting me but the only way he must have known I was in danger was, “are you stalking me, Mr. Wayne?”

 

“Uh,” he murmured, somehow managing to sit up. “Some moves you’ve got there.”

 

“Uh huh.” Changing the subject, never good. “Look is there somewhere I can take you or…”

 

“No need.” He said, cutting me off with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, should get out of here. It wouldn’t look good for you if they found out you tazed me.”

 

Or that you’re a stalker, I thought. “If that’s what you wish.”

 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Mr. Wayne did not reply so I took that as my cue to leave. Yet, something held me back. “Why did you risk your life in order to protect mine? I mean, that guy had a knife. You could have gotten seriously hurt.”

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” He shrugged.

 

I smiled slightly despite myself. “Do you really want to go out with me that badly, Mr. Wayne?”

 

“Can you blame me?” He smiled back.

 

I shook my head piteously. “Then in concern for your well-being, I will take you up on your offer.”

 

And that is how I started dating Bruce Wayne. I won’t bore you with the details, though there are two dates in particular that I would like to highlight. One would be when we shared our first kiss and I realized for the first time that I had fallen in love with him.

 

“Dinner was… extravagant, as usual.” I said as we reached my apartment building. Bruce got out of the car first as he walked over to my side and opened the door, holding out his hand. I took it and let him lead the way up to the door. He wore a tux while I had on a simple strapless red dress. “Thank you again, Bruce. I had fun.”

 

He smiled as we reached the door. “So did I.”

 

We were facing each other, still holding hands. I took a step closer. “I could get used to doing this all the time.”

 

He smirked though his eyes seemed full of pain and sorrow. “I would like that very much. Emily?”

 

“Yes, Bruce?” I murmured, there was barely any space between us. I could feel his breath caressing my face as he leaned in to kiss me. That’s when I realized that I loved Bruce Wayne more than any other man I had loved before.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. This chapter, along with the chapter I posted yesterday for Becoming a Bandit, is in celebration of my 4 year anniversary of having a fanfic account and man has it been fun. I love writing fanfics and showing off my girls, lol, thank you to all who continue to stick with us! Til next time! Read review and show some love!**


	2. A Day at the Circus

Disclaimer: I own Emily. Bob Kane owns Batman. RIP.

 

**A/N: Well hello there. Long time no see. Welcome to the second chapter of _Something More_ , my first ever Batman fanfic. So without further ado, let’s get this show on the road. Here goes. Enjoy!**

I must be losing my mind. How else could I be saying that I was in love with Bruce Wayne? I hardly knew the guy. You’d think I would have learned by now after the fiasco with Jason, but then again Bruce wasn’t anything like my ex-boyfriend Jason Tracy.

 

From the very beginning, everything with Jason had been fast and exciting, leaving me little room to breathe, let alone think, which I’m sure was his plan all along. Bruce, on the other hand, was more cautious and was more inclined to ask me what I thought. He wasn’t anything like the tabloids suggested, what he wanted others to see him as, making him all the more interesting.

 

Why would the Prince of Gotham even have to put on a charade anyway? And why did I feel that he was choosing me of all people to lower his defenses around? Who was my boyfriend really? Even though I knew he was hiding something, something big, I couldn’t help but fall for him and his easy-going smile that lit up his already incredibly handsome features. I really am losing my mind.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Looks like the Batman was busy again last night,” I mused, reading the newspaper I held in front of me. I was perched on the edge of Bruce’s desk, my legs crossed neatly. “Busted up another mob meeting at the docks. You should hear the injuries they got.”

 

“Hmm, is that right?” he murmured, obviously not paying attention as he ran his right index finger up and down my leg.

 

I shivered and knocked his hand away playfully. “You’re not listening to me, are you? I said…”

 

“That the Batman broke up another mob meeting last night,” he finished with a sigh.

 

“You don’t approve?” I guessed, cocking my head to the side.

 

“No, it’s not that,” he replied, shaking his head.

 

“Then what?” I asked but instead of answering, Bruce grabbed the newspaper out of my hands and flipped through it. “Hey, I was still reading that.”

 

He ignored me, leafing through the newspaper until he found something that brought a smile to his lips. “Ah, here it is.”

 

“Here what is?” Bruce folded the newspaper in half before handing it back to me. It was an advertisement for the circus. Apparently they were arriving in town this Friday night. I glanced at him, eyebrow raised. “You want to go to the circus?”

 

“It’s a charity event,” he explained. “I’m surprised you didn’t know about it already, Miss Secretary.”

 

“I would have if someone didn’t insist on me coming to his office first thing every morning,” I replied pointedly. “How did you know, anyway?”

 

“The press called me right before you came in to work this morning,” He told me as he returned to running his finger up and down my leg. “They wanted to know who I was and, seeing as we’ve been dating for a while now, I told them I was taking you.”

 

“Y-you did?” I stuttered, suddenly feeling ill. “But that would make it our first public event as a couple.”

 

Bruce nodded. “It’s about time we make it official, don’t you think? It would certainly be something for the tabloids to talk about.”

 

I laughed. “That’s for sure.”

 

“So tell me, Miss Vayes,” He said with my favorite easy-going smile that always managed to take my breath away. “Do you enjoy the circus?”

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” I replied.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Well, what do you think?” Bruce asked me as we stood before a full-length mirror in one of the many rooms of his massive mansion, placing his hands on my bare shoulders.

 

“That Alfred has exquisite taste,” I admitted quietly. I was wearing a sleeve-less black dress that accentuated every curve my body had nicely. The skirt ended midway down my thighs. “Is this really appropriate for an evening at the circus though?”

 

“You may have a point there,” Bruce mused, his hands trailing down to my waist. “I’m going to have a hard time not ripping your clothes off tomorrow.”

 

I blushed. What happened to him wanting to be cautious and take things slowly? Although it wasn’t like I was going to complain. I mean I didn’t mind that we weren’t going as fast as I had with Jason. That relationship had been superficial. I did not want my relationship with Bruce to be like that. However that did not mean that I wouldn’t mind picking up the pace in the physical department a little. A girl did have her needs.

 

“Why not do it now then?” I suggested, my voice turning husky as I turned around in his hold. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. “No one’s here but us.”

 

Bruce smiled slightly though I could see sweat on his brow as he swallowed audibly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Em.”

 

“Why not?” I challenged. “Don’t you like me?”

 

“Of course I do,” he replied, staring at me as if I had gone insane.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” I demanded. “No offense but I thought you were used to this sort of thing. You’d think that women were dying to throw themselves at millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.”

 

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” he admitted, looking away.

 

I placed a hand on his cheek. “Look, if you don’t want to then just say so.”

 

“That’s the problem,” he muttered, clearly exasperated. “I do want to. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything. So much so that it terrifies me.”

 

“I’m scared too,” I told him quietly, making him look up at me with searching eyes. I sighed. “My last relationship didn’t go so well.”

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

“The guy turned out to be a complete ass even after he repeatedly assured me that he loved me,” I explained, making a face as my eyes began to burn. I refused to cry. “We met as seniors in high school back in Michigan and decided to go to college here. About a year before I started working for you, he dumped me for some other girl. I’ve been here ever since.”

 

“His loss,” said Bruce, playing with a strand of my hair.

 

“And your gain,” I murmured.

 

Bruce did not replay as he continued to play with my hair. After a few minutes he let out a sigh and locked his brown eyes with mine. “I’m going to go to Hell for this, aren’t I?”

 

“If you are then so am I,” I pointed out, my earlier husky voice returning. “So let’s burn together.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

I’d never felt so at peace as I did right then. I was laying on top of Bruce in his giant had in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor with his fingers trailing down my bare back.

 

“I could get used to this,” I sighed, snuggling deeper into his sculpted chest.

 

“So could I,” he murmured back before stopping suddenly. His hand dropped to his side.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, lifting my head to look at him. “Bruce?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

I glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Only 8:30, why? Don’t tell me you had other plans tonight?”

 

I meant to be teasing but Bruce’s face was serious. “I just remembered that I’m supposed to meet with Lucius tonight.”

 

I cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Yes, apparently there’s something he wants me to see,” Bruce told me, a little too calmly.

 

“And you have to see it right now?” I asked.

 

“Unfortunately yes,” he replied. His dark eyes and deep voice seemed sincere enough but I could not help but feel that there was something else going on. Something he did not want to tell me but instead of pressing him for information, I decided to let the matter go, for now.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“So how was last night with Fox?” I asked innocently the next morning at Wayne Enterprises as I sat in my regular spot. Bruce was leaning back in his chair, reading the paper.

 

“Fine,” he replied, half paying attention. A smirk crossed his face.

 

“What now?” I muttered.

 

“Looks like Batman wasn’t the only one who made the news today,” he informed me as he handed the newspaper to me.

 

Not surprisingly, Batman covered most of the front page. It was the headline underneath him, however, that really caught my attention: **Billionaire Playboy Announces He Is Taking Secretary to Circus Charity Event This Friday.**

 

“Secretary?” I exclaimed. “Seriously? That’s all they’re going to say about me? You’d think they’d acknowledge that we were dating. I mean it has been a few months.”

 

Bruce laughed, pulling me onto his lap. “You would think.”

 

“The media are idiots,” I muttered matter-of-factly, laying my head on his shoulder.

 

“Mhm,” he murmured, kissing my hair. “So are you excited about later?”

 

“Depends,” I replied with a small smile. “Are we talking about the circus or after?”

 

“After?” he repeated as if he didn’t understand what I meant.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Let me guess, you’re busy again tonight, aren’t you?”

 

Bruce nodded. At least this time he had the decency to look sheepish.

 

I sighed, wondering if this was becoming a routine. I still felt like he was keeping something from me too, something that I was eventually going to figure out. Until then… “Bring on the circus.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

It was more like a zoo than a circus. The second Bruce and I stepped under the big top, we were surrounded by paparazzi. I tried not to squint as lightbulbs flashed in my eyes.

 

“Oh Brucie!” called a woman with curly blond hair and a way too-bright smile. She pushed her way through the mob to us with a microphone in her hand. Ugh, reporters. “You must tell us, who is your little friend?”

 

Little friend? I bristled, opening my mouth to tell the real life Barbie doll exactly who she was but Bruce laid a hand on my bare shoulder, a smile threatening to spread across his face.

 

“This is Emily Vayes,” Bruce told them, glancing down at me as he spoke. “She is my personal secretary and, more importantly, my beautiful girlfriend.”

 

I flushed with pride as the idiots stared at us dumbfounded.

 

“Is that right?” Barbie managed to muttered after a few moments, her fake smile disappearing.

 

“Yes, now if you will excuse us,” Bruce said politely as he steered me through the crowd to our seats. “The show is about to begin.”

 

I smiled sweetly over my shoulder. “It was nice meeting you all.”

 

Bruce chuckled to himself as we reached our reserved seats and waited for me to sit down first.

 

“Always the gentleman,” I noted, taking my seat. “So what’s so funny?”

 

“You,” he replied as he took his place beside me. “You should have seen the way you looked at Suzanne. I thought you were going to rip her head off.”

 

“It would have been no more than she deserves,” I replied darkly before raising an eyebrow. “Wait, Suzanne? Since when have you two been on a first name basis?”

 

“Why? Are you jealous?” He teased, laughing when I rolled my eyes. His face softened as he took my gloved hand and kissed my fingertips. “She’s just another one of the many women who are dying to get their hands on me, not to mention my fortune.”

 

“There are a lot of shallow people in this world, huh?” I sighed. “People who want you for what you have instead of for who you are.”

 

“That’s why I found you so intriguing,” he admitted. “While everyone else goes out of their way to please in order to get what they want, you don’t care what others think about you. Your brutal honesty was refreshing. It made me think…”

 

He paused, shaking his head slightly as if he was coming out of a reverie. He smiled ruefully but did not continue.

 

“Made you think what?” I asked. “Made you think what, Bruce?”

 

Suddenly the lights were going down and instead of answering me, Bruce gently dropped my hand into my lap and turned to enjoy the show.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our grand finale,” the ringmaster shouted, raising his arms above his head. “May I introduce to you the Incredible Flying Graysons!”

 

I craned my neck upward as a spotlight was shot on three figures standing on a platform high above us: a man and woman with their teenage son. The boy pumped his fist into the air, a huge grin on his face. He had short dark hair and bright blue eyes. According to the ringmaster, the boy’s name was Richard.

 

Richard gripped a trapeze in front of him, stepped off the platform, did a series of breathtaking acrobatics, and then returned to his platform. I belatedly realized that there was no net to catch them if they fell which only made the performance even more incredible.

 

The father was next. He grabbed the trapeze, swung out, and did a flip. He then swung back, hanging upside down with his hands held out as the mother swung out to meet him. She flipped off the trapeze at the last second. I stretched forward in my seat as the father caught her.

 

Everyone clapped including me. Suddenly the ropes holding the trapeze snapped causing the parents to fall to the ground.  There was a collective gasp as the couples’ necks snapped audibly. Then the screaming started.

 

I turned to stare at Richard who was still on the platform. He was leaning over its edge with devastated blue eyes, his earlier enthusiasm gone.

 

My stomach plummeted. I knew that look all too well. It was the same look I had when my father died. I bit my lower lip, smearing my lipstick. There must be something I could do to help him. I turned to Bruce but he was gone.

 

I scanned the panicking crowd and found my boyfriend talking to the ringmaster. Curious, I pushed my way through the chaos to the two men.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” I asked Bruce once I finally reached them. I was careful to keep my eyes away from the two bodies that lay a few inches away.

 

“I was just asking the ringmaster if young Richard had any living relatives,” Bruce told me, unconsciously wrapping an arm around my waist.

 

“Let me guess,” I murmured. “He doesn’t?”

 

Bruce nodded, glancing up at the platform before returning his gaze to me. “Which is why I’m going to take him in.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! The second chapter of my first ever Batman fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, read review and show the love!**

 


	3. The Joker

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. I do own Emily and all other OCs.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of _Something More_ where Emily will strive to learn more about Bruce as the caped crusader takes on a young partner just in time to face off against the infamous Joker. So without further ado, here goes. Enjoy!**

“How is Dick doing?” I asked Bruce one morning as we sat in his office a few weeks after that tragic day at the circus. I was perched on the side of his desk with a pile of paperwork in my lap, my stockinged legs draped neatly over one another.

 

“He’s found things to occupy himself with,” my boyfriend replied vaguely, folding the newspaper he had been reading and placing it in front of him.

 

“That’s good, I suppose,” I murmured.

 

Bruce nodded absentmindedly before propping his elbows up on the desk and folding his hands in front of his face thoughtfully. After a moment, he glanced at me, his eyes narrowing wearily. “Don’t tell me all of that paperwork in your lap is for me?”

 

“Yep,” I confirmed making him sigh dramatically. I smiled sweetly. “You know you could always make me CEO of the company so you didn’t have to deal with all of this every day.”

 

Bruce laughed. “Now that would give the media something to rave about but let’s save that scandal for another day, shall we?”

 

“If that is what you wish, Mr. Wayne,” I handed him the first document that required his signature and snatched up the newspaper, unfolding it so I could see the front page. “‘The Caped Crusader takes on a young sidekick named Robin and takes down one of the biggest crime syndicates in Gotham. The people have come to call them the Dynamic Duo.’ So now we have two crime fighters to help the police clean up this miserable city.”

 

“So it would seem,” Bruce agreed as he motioned for another document.

 

I gave it to him before returning my attention to the headline. “I wonder if the Batman would be open to taking another disciple on.”

 

Bruce froze, his hand wavering above the paper. “Why would you possibly want to know that?”

 

“Why else? I want to fight crime too,” I told him, watching him curiously. “Not for fame or glory but because I want to be something more than a plain old human being.”

 

“And what is that?” he inquired.

 

“An ideal.” I replied, wondering why he looked so startled. Perhaps he didn’t like the idea of his girlfriend running around at night fighting dangerous criminals or maybe it was something else entirely. I was about to ask him but Bruce had returned to his work like nothing had happened so I let the subject go for now and handed him the next document, planning to ask him tonight at dinner but, as usual, that would prove impossible as Bruce would find an excuse to avoid answering.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Good evening, Miss Vayes,” greeted Alfred as he opened the front door of Wayne Manor and stepped aside to let me in. “Master Wayne is expecting you. Do come in.”

 

“Thank you, Alfred,” I responded, smiling at the kind, old butler as I passed through the entryway. The skirt of my dark purple dress skimmed the pristine floor as Alfred led me to the dining room which had the longest dining table I have ever seen.

 

“Master Wayne wished for me to inform you he is currently handling a small business matter and will be with you shortly,” Alfred told me, no doubt noting I had noticed Bruce was not standing at the end of the table as he normally would have been instead Alfred pulled out my chair for me so I could sit down. He then bowed and exited the room, leaving me alone.

 

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Normally I would have said I was being intrusive and paranoid as I sat there wondering if Bruce really was dealing with some ‘small business matter’ but this was getting weird. I mean, yes the tabloids claim he is an eccentric billionaire but I was beginning to think that was all an act to hide who he truly was for there were times when he seemed like a completely different person even if it was only for a moment or two but why? Why pretend to be someone you’re not?

 

“That’s a nasty habit, you know,” remarked Bruce’s voice causing me to jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“It’s alright,” I assured him as I glanced up at my boyfriend. “I was just lost in thought I guess.”

 

“So it would seem,” he agreed with a lopsided smirk. “You were chewing your bottom lip.”

 

“Oh,” I resisted touching my lower lip with my hand knowing it would only smear my lipstick more. “I haven’t done that in years, since my dad passed away actually.”

 

“You’ve never mentioned your father before,” he murmured as he took his seat.

 

“He was a sweet man,” I told him wistfully as the memories came rushing back. Normally I would be hesitant when it came to talking about my dad but Bruce always seemed to make me feel comfortable enough to unburden myself without the fear of being judged. Perhaps it was because he knew how it felt for people to judge you when they didn’t even know you. “He was in the army for a while before becoming a police officer and yet my mother says he was never truly satisfied because he felt like he could have done more.

“Before he got the chance, however, he was struck down by a new type of cancerous disease doctors still don’t know how to cure,” I continued, quietly as I unconsciously wrung my napkin in my hands. “All they could do was lessen his agony but my dad never complained even in his final moments when he managed to urge me to do what I felt was right no matter how difficult or dangerous it was though I don’t think he would have approved of Jason.”

 

Bruce placed his hand on mine; enveloping it in his warmth as he rubbed soothing circles into my skin. “Do you think he would have approved of me?”

 

I smiled slightly before looking him over with playful seriousness. “I suppose though I bet if he saw us right now he would reprimand you for touching his little girl like you are.”

 

He smiled that rare full smile which always managed to send chills throughout my entire body as he continued to rub my hand. His dark eyes sparkled mischievously. “Then he would kill me if he knew what I want to do to you after dinner.”

 

“Speaking of dinner,” interrupted a new voice as Dick entered the room and plopped down in the chair across from me. “I’m starving.”

 

“Hello to you too, Dick,” I laughed while Bruce mumbled that the young man had ruined the moment. I patted his hand consolingly before returning my attention to his ward as Alfred reentered to serve dinner. “So Bruce tells me you’ve found some hobbies to keep you busy.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he replied, glancing quickly at my boyfriend. “I’ve been fixing up the old motorcycles in the car garage. Bruce says once I’m done I can have one.”

 

“That’s generous of him,” I noted as we dug into our meal. Alfred had outdone himself. The lobster was delicious and the potatoes were perfectly seasoned. “I actually haven’t seen the car garage yet.”

 

“Want me to show you after dinner?” Dick asked, excitement lighting his dark eyes. “I can show you the bike I’m currently working on.”

 

“Sure why not?” I replied, sparing Bruce a side glance who merely shrugged. “I would love to.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“That was nice of you to spend time with Dick,” commented Bruce as we lay in bed with the covers wrapped around us. “He really seems to like you.”

 

“He’s a good kid who has been through a hard time,” I said, closing my eyes as he ran his hand through my hair which had come out of its bun. “I was glad to do it.”

 

“It’s hard being an orphan,” he mused in a knowing tone making me stare at him questioningly. He sighed. “My parents were shot down by a man who was trying to rob them when we were cutting through an alley after a night at the theater. I was eight years old.”

 

“My God,” I breathed, noting the haunted look in his eyes. No wonder he put on such a façade. He’s probably weary of letting people in because he doesn’t want to lose them. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t already know,” Bruce replied as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger absentmindedly.

 

“I try to stay away from tabloids though I do notice the occasional headline when I’m in line at the store from time to time,” I admitted.

 

Surprisingly this remark made him laugh. “You, Emily Vayes, are truly something else.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with staying later?” asked Bruce a few days later for what must have been the thirteenth time. He stood in front of my desk outside of his office.

 

“Yes, I am sure,” I assured him, shuffling some documents. “The receptionist of a major corporation is supposed to be able to handle paperwork and setting up meetings even if the workload is more than normal.”

 

“Alright,” Bruce said, placing his hand under my chin and lifting it gently. “Just try not to work too hard. You’ll get wrinkles.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Look who’s talking.”

 

Bruce smirked then leaned in to kiss me. “If you need me; you know where to find me.”

 

“Good night, Mr. Wayne,” I murmured.

 

“Good night, Miss Vayes,” he replied before walking out of the room.

 

~ Something More ~

 

The first few hours were uneventful as I typed up notes I had made during the meetings we had had this week and made sure everything was properly planned for next week. Then, around 11, the security alarm went off.

 

I glanced up as the sounds of grunts and thuds came from the hall. “What in the world?”

 

“Knock knock, anyone home?” called an overly cheery voice as a woman with powdered skin and black makeup broke the door open with a giant mallet. She had blond hair tied up in pigtails and wore a red and black outfit making her look like a court jester. “Well lookie here, Mr. J. There is someone here after all.”

 

A new voice laughed sending a chill down my spine as a man with bleached skin and green hair wearing a purple suit strode in. “Don’t be rude, Harley. Invite the young lady to dinner.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. J,” Harley chirped before walking over to my desk. “So what do you say girly? Want to have supper with the Joker?”

 

I did not know who these clowns were but they were clearly mentally unhinged. “Thank you but I’ll pass.”

 

Joker made a clucking noise and wagged his finger at me as if he was chastising a child. “I’m afraid rejecting my gracious offer is not an option. See, we’re new here in Gotham and I want to make a big debut that will be sure to get the attention of that Batman fellow.”

 

“And what does that have to do with me?” I inquired as I reached down for my taser. “I’m of no value to your scheme. I’m just a secretary.”

 

“You sell yourself too short, my dear,” the clown told me with a grin that only increased the creep factor. “After all, who better to become my first victim than the girlfriend of the richest, most powerful man in Gotham? Batman will have no choice but to come and save you.”

 

“I don’t think so,” I said as my hand made contact with my taser and I raised it to defend myself but only had it knocked out of my hand by Harley before she tackled me out of my chair and pinned me to the carpet.

 

Joker sighed dramatically as he paced in front of us with his hands folded behind his back. “And here I was hoping we wouldn’t have to resort to violence.”

 

“You’re insane,” I spat. “You think your sick scheme will succeed? Batman’s going to destroy you just like all the other criminals.”

 

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m not like all the other criminals, isn’t it?” Joker pointed out, squatting down to my level. He grabbed my chin in a death grip as his voice suddenly took on a darker tone. “For by the time the Batman and his Boy Blunder finds us, you won’t be such a pretty picture.”  


**A/N: And there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, read review and show the love!!**

 


	4. The Man Behind the Cowl

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. I do own Emily and all other OCs.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of my first ever Batman fanfic _Something More_ but first, thank you to those who posted all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing which is why I dedicate this chapter to you. So, will Batman reach Emily in time or will the Joker have the last laugh? I think it’s about time we finally found out. Here goes, enjoy!**

I used to ask my dad if he had ever been afraid that he would be captured and tortured by the enemy when he was serving overseas. Personally I would have been but my dad would always respond that he had not. According to him, fear was the enemy’s weapon and there was no way in hell he would let them win. That is why I refused to cringe under the Joker’s gaze whose goal was obviously to break me. I am my father’s daughter, after all.

 

“You’re a tough nut to crack, aren’t you?” noted my psychotic capturer as his equally deranged girlfriend hauled me onto a wooden chair and bound my hands tightly behind my back. “Harley here throws you around like a sack of potatoes and you don’t even flinch. Not to mention you don’t know what I have planned for you while we wait for Batsy.”

 

“If you think I should be terrified by your lame tactics, I’m not,” I assured him, raising my head to look him in the eye. “So do us all a favor and shut the hell up, you moronic freak.”

 

Joker flushed with anger then glanced at Harley, his gaze hardening. “Do it.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. J,” the blond trilled before dumping a bucket of water over my head. “Hope that makeup of yours is waterproof, girly.”

 

I sputtered as the icy water flattened my loose hair to my skin. “I don’t think you made it cold enough, you blond bimbo.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Joker, answering for her as he bent down to my level. “You’ll be warm soon enough.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“All comfy cozy?” the insane clown inquired after Harley strapped my legs to the chair, shifted my hands to its arms, and stuck electrodes to my head.

 

“I don’t know,” I mused as the harlequin skipped over to a machine which the electrical conductors were hooked up to. “I could use a proper massage before you shock me to death. Preferably by someone who isn’t so hideous looking.”

 

Evidently the Joker did not appreciate my wit for rage sparked behind his eyes as he slapped me hard across the face causing my bottom lip to split open and my vision to blur.

 

“Careful now,” I advised him with a smirk once the room stopped spinning. “You don’t want to render me unconscious; otherwise there would be no point in electrocuting me.”

 

“She has a point there, puddin’,” Harley agreed.

 

“So she does,” Joker murmured, clasping his hands behind him. “Let us play a game then.”

 

“What kind of game?” I demanded.

 

“Harley over there is going to up the voltage by five after each shock,” he informed me, flashing his creepy smile. “Your job is to endure agonizing pain without going completely off your rocker but we all know that isn’t going to happen. So you might as well scream that pretty head off and pray the dynamic dunderheads hear you.”

 

I snorted. “I am not going to be a damsel in distress for your twisted fantasies, you psycho.”

 

Joker’s grin widened. “You are a stubborn one which will only make the game that much more interesting. Try not to die before it’s finished, okay sweet cheeks?”

 

I spat the blood which had gathered in my mouth at him, removing the smug look off his face. “You know, you were right. You aren’t like other criminals. You’re even dumber. Batman is going to tear you apart.”

 

“It’s a shame you won’t be able to witness it for yourself,” he murmured back as he reached into his jacket pocket for his handkerchief and wiped his face clean.

 

“Guess we’ll find out, huh?” I shot back. “So stop talking and let the game begin.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

I do not know how long the Joker had his lunatic girlfriend electrocuted me, but it must have been going on for a while since the shocks were beginning to take a toll on my body. I still felt in my right mind though and had not uttered one shout naturally making the unhinged jester furious.

 

“You’re no fun,” he complained as if torturing someone truly was a game. “And you still got that obstinate air about you which is really starting to piss me off.”

 

“What are you going to do about it?” I challenged; a flash of metal suddenly entered my view before slicing deep into my right cheek extending from the corner of my eye to my jaw. Needless to say, I screamed, causing the psycho to laugh.

 

“That’s it! That’s the beautiful sound I’ve been dying to hear!” He crowed, brandishing the switch blade that was now glistening with in my blood. “Now all we got to do is get you murmuring nonsense and the Bat will really be mad.”

 

So his true goal wasn’t breaking me after all. It was only a means to get Batman to act irrationally and make a mistake for anyone who had somewhat of a moral compass would be infuriated by a person being treated this way.

 

I knew I had to stop screaming but it was already too late. The door to the room burst open, revealing the Dynamic Duo who were carrying Joker’s goons. They threw them to the floor.

 

“Speak of the Devil. Welcome Batman to my humble abode,” greeted the Joker cheerily; he even gave a little curtsy. “I’m so glad you were able to take the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me. I even prepared some late night entertainment.”

 

“Let the woman go,” ordered Batman as Harley strode around me and flounced to Joker’s side.

 

“Sorry, B-man, but you’re not my type,” she informed him before she reached for her mallet and swung it but Robin was there. He knocked the hammer out of her hands, starting an all-out fight.

 

Meanwhile Batman was walking towards Joker. I must have blacked out after that because the next thing I remembered was a familiar hand shaking my shoulder and an equally familiar voice calling my name. “Emily. Emily, come on. Wake up. Em, please.”

 

I opened my eyes to see Batman kneeling in front of me. I was still in the chair but had been released from my restraints and electrodes. Every inch of my body hurt especially my right cheek but that did not stop me from whispering his name before passing out again. “Bruce.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

Sometime later I started awake, my heart hammering in my chest. My muscles screamed in protest as I tried to sit up but discovered I could not so I sunk into comfy pillows. “Where am I?”

 

“You’re safe back at the mansion,” replied my boyfriend who I had not even noticed was there. He was standing on the left side of what was no doubt his master bed, watching me with concern.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” I murmured, cocking my head to the side so I could look at him.

 

“About fifteen hours,” he told me as he perched down on the covers beside me. “How do you feel? Do you remember anything?”

 

I bit my lip and nodded as tears began to run down my face. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

 

“Is what bad?” Bruce inquired though I could tell he understood what I was referring to.

 

“The cut that bastard gave me after he electrocuted me,” I could not feel anything in my right cheek but I could recall the pain of the Joker’s knife cutting through my flesh before coming away, dripping with my blood.

 

“Yes,” he confirmed, wiping my tears away. “I had a friend of the family come and look you over. She’s a renowned physician and did the best she could to stitch up the wound but unfortunately it is going to leave a scar.”

 

“It’s not the only thing that will,” I muttered as images of the Joker and his creepy smile danced across my eyes. No, I would not give into fear. I needed to be strong like my father who never wavered even when he was looking death in the face. Besides, there was another matter I needed to address… “So, you’re the Batman.”

 

I stared at my boyfriend, daring him to claim that I had been imagining things due to shock and loss of blood. Instead he lowered his hand and sighed in resignation. “I was wondering if you were going to remember.”

 

“Because you weren’t planning on telling me?” I replied.

 

“No, I was going to tell you,” he assured me, shaking his head emphatically. “I’ve been wanting to for a long time now I was just waiting for the right moment but I never desired for you to learn about my other life like this!”

 

That makes two of us. “Why were you so hesitant? And why let Dick, your teenage ward, in on your nocturnal activities and not your girlfriend? Did you not trust me? Or did you think I would disapprove because I’m pretty sure I was extremely clear on how I felt about the Batman.”

 

Bruce stared at me as if I was crazy. “Of course I trust you.”

 

“Then why?” I pressed as exhaustion threatened to take me under once more. “Why, Bruce?”

 

“Because you said you wondered if the Batman was willing to add another member to his team which he never wanted in the first place,” he admitted. “See, I donned the cape to fight the same injustice that gave birth to the mugger who gunned down my parents. I wanted to show there was some good in this vile city so the law abiding citizens did not have to constantly live in fear. What I hadn’t expected was others wanting to join me. That’s why at first I did not want Dick to become Robin but I knew it would be the only way he could cope with the loss of his parents. I guess I was hoping your desire to be like us would lessen with time.”

 

“And until then you weren’t going to tell me?” I demanded quirking an eyebrow. “Bruce, come on. You didn’t force Dick to do anything; he chose to become the Boy Wonder and would have with or without your permission so it’s better that he has you for guidance. Plus keeping a secret as big as this from the woman you’ve claimed to love and trust is just wrong.”

 

“I was trying to keep you safe,” he replied. “If they found out who Batman was then they could use those he loves against him.”

 

“Are you sure I’m the one in shock?” I inquired, genuinely curious. “Bruce, they came after me, your girlfriend, because you’re the richest most famous man in Gotham so they knew they’d get Batman’s attention. As far as I’m concerned, not letting me into the fold put me at more risk for if I had become a crime fighter like you I would have been able to protect myself. Instead I got my ass handed to me by some sideshow freak and his bimbo girlfriend.”

 

Bruce grimaced but I could tell he knew I was right whether he’d admit it or not. “Believe me; they’re going to get what’s coming to them. When I find them…”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, ‘find them’?!” The sense of fatigue I had been feeling earlier disappeared as I glanced at my boyfriend, wide eyed. “They got away?!”

 

“Easy, Em, calm down,” he soothed but I felt like I had been shocked by a live wire. “They won’t get their hands on you again. I promise you that.”

 

“No, they aren’t,” I agreed, calming down. “I’m going to get my hands on them.”

 

“Why don’t we continue that conversation in a week when you’re better?” he suggested, clearly still not on board.

 

“Fine,” I conceded, knowing I wouldn’t gain any ground until I healed. I leaned back further into the pillows, my eyes never leaving my boyfriend’s. “Until then, is there anything else you aren’t telling me, Mr. Wayne?”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope it was worth the wait. I promise the next chapter is the first thing on my to-do list where we will see how Emily will adjust with having a scar. Will she be conscientious and hide it or not be afraid to display it? And is Bruce more open to having her as part of the team then he is letting on? In other words, is he testing her resolve? If so, will Emily Vayes finally don the cape and cowl to join the Dynamic Duo in tracking down and capturing the Joker? You’ll just have to wait and see! Til then, read review and continue to show the love!**


	5. Justice Not Vengeance

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. I do own Emily and her soon to be unveiled alter ego.

 

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the _FIFTH_ chapter of my first ever Batman fanfic where Emily will finally don the cape and cowl to become…you’ll just have to wait and find out. I will, however, take the time to tell you all that her name will not be Spywoman. As always I appreciate the enthusiasm and love for my story but I already gave Emily a superhero name long ago. So without further ado, I turn it over to my girl. Enjoy!**

Apparently there was more my boyfriend hadn’t told me. A lot more. “You have a giant man cave under the manor that’s filled with all of your toys?”

 

Bruce flushed slightly. “It’s not my man cave. It’s the Batcave.”

 

“Of course you would call it that,” I replied teasingly. “What do you store down there?”

 

“Just your usual crime fighting stuff,” said a new voice as Dick entered the bedroom and sat down on my other side. “Batarangs, the batcomputer, a batcycle, and the batmobile.”

 

“Why the fascination with bats?” I asked Bruce, noting the theme.

 

“When I was a young boy I fell into a well,” my boyfriend informed me as he played with my left hand that lay on the comforter. He rubbed the back of my hand in familiar, soothing circles. “The well was connected to a cave which was home to a colony bats that had been frightened by my fall and swarmed me. Needless to say I was terrified which is why when I was striving to come up with a symbol to strike fear in my enemies, I chose the one I had been most afraid of.”

 

“‘A symbol to strike fear in my enemies’, huh?” I mused. “Not a bad idea.”

 

~ One Week Later ~

 

“Are you ready?” inquired Dr. Leslie Thompkins as she stood in front of me. She was a kind, elderly lady who had been friends with Bruce’s parents and was evidently good at keeping secrets for she too knew the true identity of the Batman.

 

I took a deep breath and nodded. I sat on a chair in the bathroom leading to the master bedroom where Bruce and Dick were waiting after Leslie had told them it would be better if I did this alone before shutting the door in their dejected faces. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Dr. Thompkins bent over slightly and gently began to remove the bandages from my right cheek. I watched the process and stared at the reflection of the ugly, jagged scar as it was revealed. Surprisingly I did not feel sadness or hatred at the physical reminder of my torment; instead I was filled with an overwhelming sense of pride at having beaten the Joker at his own game.

 

“Why are you smiling?” murmured Dr. Thompkins as she quirked a gray eyebrow.

 

“Because it’s time.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Before I decide whether or not I will train you to be a crime fighter, I want to ask you one thing,” Bruce told me as we stood in his study. His brown eyes bore into my tawny ones. “Why do you want to join us?”

 

“I already told you before,” I reminded him but my boyfriend would not budge. “I don’t want to fight crime for the glory or the thrill or to get revenge on the Joker which I know is what you are really worried about. I mean, do I want him and his psycho girlfriend found? Of course but only so they will be thrown in Arkham where they will not be able to do what they did to me to anyone else. I also want to become a symbol of hope to those who have none allowing us to remake this damaged city into the beautiful one it could be.”

 

“In other words, you still desire to be an ideal who seeks justice not vengeance?” he summed up.

 

“Pretty much,” I confirmed, shrugging. “So, do I pass your test?”

 

Bruce smirked and headed across the room to the bookcase. He then reached for one of the tomes, pulled it towards him, and released it. The bookcase then suddenly started to shake then slid over to the side to reveal a hole in the wall with stairs going down into darkness.

 

The billionaire playboy turned to me, inclining his head towards the opening. “Come with me.”

 

Without another word, Bruce went through the doorway and disappeared. I hurried to catch up with him but it was slow going since I was still healing from being electrocuted. Nevertheless I persisted and reached the bottom to see a gigantic cavern filled with a huge computer, a sick looking motorcycle, and the most tricked out ride I had ever set my eyes upon.

 

“Welcome to the Batcave.”

 

~ A Few Weeks Later ~

 

“Are you seriously going to force me to stay here while you two go out looking for Joker and busting up gangs again?” I demanded, crossing my arms as the Dynamic Duo suited up. “Bruce, come on. I’ve been training for forever.”

 

“It hasn’t been forever,” he argued, putting on his belt. “It’s only been a few weeks.”

 

“More like three weeks, six days, fifteen hours, and forty-seven minutes,” I muttered.

 

“Not that you’re counting,” Bruce noted teasingly.

 

“I’m healed up. I’m ready,” I continued, ignoring his attempt to change the topic. “Let me help.”

 

My boyfriend stared at me thoughtfully before shaking his head. “You’re healed physically but not mentally which will get you killed in this line of work.”

 

“I’m fine,” I persisted.

 

“How many times have you gotten a full night’s sleep since being rescued from the Joker?” he inquired though he already knew the answer. I had been living at the manor ever since the incident because I did not want to be alone with the flashbacks that plagued me every night.

 

I bit my lip but I refused to give up. “I have no problem keeping the memories away when I’m conscious, it’s only when I’m asleep that they come flooding back. Leslie said it’s a normal symptom of PTSD which anyone would be experiencing after what I went through but I won’t let it control me or get in the way of ridding Gotham of him and the rest of the scum that plagues this city. So, please Bruce, let me do this.”

 

“Sorry, Em, you’re not ready but you will be,” he promised, pulling his cowl over his face. “You just have to be patient.”

 

Batman then headed over to the Batmobile where Robin was waiting for him and drove away.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“I know why he won’t let me go out on patrol,” I told Alfred as we sat in the kitchen a little while later. The loyal butler had suggested some tea might make me feel better after walking in on me decapitating one of the training dummies in the cave. “He doesn’t want me to encounter the Joker again.”

 

“If that were true then Master Bruce would not have agreed to making you part of the team in the first place,” noted Alfred calmly. “Miss Vayes, you went through a horrible ordeal and while you have made a remarkable recovery when it comes to your physical injuries, you have to give your mind and soul more time to recuperate. That is why Master Bruce believes it would be best for you to remain in the manor so you can come to terms on your own without outside interference.”

 

“How am I supposed to come to terms on my own?” I inquired as I held my cup in my hands. I did not particularly care for the taste of tea but the warmth was comforting. “I’ve tried everything and I still have nightmares every night. What else can I do?”

 

“Have you tried meditation?” offered Alfred.

 

Guess I hadn’t tried everything I mused as I grinned at him. “What would we ever do without you, Alfred?”

 

“To be honest, Miss Vayes, I shudder to think about it.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Anything interesting happen?” I asked my boyfriend hours later as I sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom. I opened one eye to stare at him. He was still in his Batsuit except for the cowl which was odd since he usually took it off in the cave before coming upstairs.

 

“You mean besides the sight of a decapitated training dummy greeting me when I come home?” he replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

 

“Ah, so that’s why you hurried up here without taking off your suit,” I murmured before unhooking my legs, standing up, and walking over to him with my hands held out. He took them and drew me to his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for taking everything out on you and for acting like an impatient child when all you want is to make sure I’m safe and ready for a world I barely understand. I promise to be patient and open to your judgment from now on. No more decapitating defenseless dolls.”

 

Bruce laughed and shook his head, gripping me tightly. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

I raised my head and smiled mischievously up at him. “Well, it has been a while since we let loose. I mean, yes we’ve been laying in your bed together but that’s just sleeping.”

 

“No offense but ‘just sleeping’ sounds really great right now,” my boyfriend admitted.

 

“Yeah I don’t blame you. You must be exhausted from running around Gotham all night,” I agreed, noting his haggard expression. I began to remove myself from his lap but Bruce maintained his hold causing me to glance at him quizzically. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

 

“I said it sounds really great right now not that I wanted to,” he pointed out. “I mean, I would have to be crazy to not want to be with the woman I love most in the world especially when I almost lost you to that nutcase who’s still running free.”

 

“That’s why I was meditating when you came in,” I informed him. “Alfred suggested that it might help me after seeing my victim and offering some advice so I can come to terms with what happened. Hopefully then I can be ready to be another pair of eyes to find that lunatic couple.”

 

“I have no doubt you will be,” Bruce murmured as he lowered his lips to mine.

 

My body hummed as I sunk into pure bliss. Maybe waiting won’t be so hard after all.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Today’s the day,” noted Dick several days later as he blocked my kick. We were sparring in the training room of the mansion. “You ready?”

 

“Definitely,” I confirmed, dodging his right hook before kicking his legs out from under him.

 

“Yeah I can tell,” the young man replied with a laugh. I helped him to his feet. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem, Boy Wonder,” I told him as the door to the room opened to reveal Bruce and Alfred who was holding a box in his hands. “Is it done?”

 

Bruce smirked. “Why don’t you come see for yourself?”

 

I stepped off the mat and strode over to them. I then took the box from Alfred, headed over to the changing room, and lifted the lid. Inside was my very own suit; it was similar to Bruce’s except it had a more womanly shape to it and was a steely gray color. It also had a matching cape and cowl that covered my cheeks so my scar stayed out of view, keeping my identity a secret. The most important part of my new getup though was the symbol on its breast: A black bat.

 

“So what do you guys think?” I inquired as I stepped out fully dressed.

 

“Nice,” approved Dick, giving me a thumbs up.

 

Bruce nodded in agreement then smirked. “Have you thought of a name?”

 

“You know I have,” I shot back causing him to grin but I let his teasing go. No way was anything going to ruin my big moment. I placed my hands on my hips. “I’m Batwoman.”

 

**A/N: Before any of you start saying but there already is a Batwoman because of that Mystery of the Batwoman movie, which in my opinion was stupid, that character does not come into my story. For all intents and purposes, Emily is the only Batwoman in this fanfic until a much later date when I do the Damian movies. Now that that’s out of the way, what will Emily do now that she has become Batwoman and how will her reintroduction to Wayne Enterprises and high society go now that she’s sporting a pretty gnarly scar? You’ll just have to wait and find out. Next to be updated is _A Most Unusual Vocation_ which will get one more chapter until I move onto _Abnormal Childhood_ where I will be for quite some time (and I mean quite some time). Til then, read review and show the love!  **


	6. Batwoman Takes Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. I do own Emily.

 

 **A/N: Yes I know it has been a long time since I updated but what you guys need to understand is I have a very busy life outside of fanfiction. Now that does not mean I do not appreciate how you guys really seem to love this story and want to know what happens next, it’s just not helpful when I get reviews from the same people twice a day every day that aren’t reviews but pleads for more chapters. If you guys want to talk to me, please know you can always PM me and know that I have seen the series multiple times so I know all of the characters who are in it. Again I love your guys’ enthusiasm and hope you continue to like Emily’s story. So without further ado, I turn it over to my Batwoman. Enjoy**!

 

“So who’s driving?” I inquired as I stood in front of the Batmobile. “Because I was kind of hoping, it being my first night as a Caped Crusader and all…”

 

“Nice try but I already played that card,” Robin warned me. “He wouldn’t budge.”

 

Batman smirked. “Actually I was thinking Batwoman should drive.”

 

Robin and I stared at him. “Seriously?”

 

He nodded. “Though it’s not the Batmobile I am thinking of.”

 

My boyfriend then strode over to the Batcycle which I suddenly realized had my symbol on it instead of his. “I had it redesigned so everyone would know that it’s yours.”

 

“Thank you,” I murmured, walking over to my new bike and running a hand over it.

 

“How come she gets a bike and I don’t?” demanded Robin.

 

“What about the ones you’re working on in the garage?” I pointed out. “Didn’t you say he was giving you one when you’re done?”

 

“Yeah but they’re not as cool as that one,” he grumbled. “I’d trick one out but Bruce won’t give me the parts I need.”

 

“You’re too young,” Bruce replied matter-of-factly.

 

I cocked a dark eyebrow at him. “He can go out at night fighting the scum of Gotham’s underbelly but he can’t have a cool motorcycle?”

 

“That’s exactly my point,” agreed the boy wonder.

 

“You’re giving him a bike anyway,” I continued. “So what’s the big deal if he adds some of Fox’s gadgets?”

 

It took a little more coercing but Bruce eventually gave in then we were off into the night to fight crime and, hopefully, locate the Joker.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“It’s really quiet,” I noted. “Is it usually this quiet?”

 

“It’s only been like five minutes,” said Robin.

 

“Robin’s right,” murmured Batman. “There’s no need to be impatient.”

 

“I know,” I murmured back. “I just wish…”

 

A report of a video store’s alarm going off on the police scanner cut me off. Apparently the nearest officers were ten minutes out but I happened to be only a couple of blocks away. “Well if it isn’t my lucky day. What do you say, boss?”

 

“Alright,” my boyfriend conceded. “Just be careful.”

 

“Roger that, Batman,” I acknowledged before turning my bike around and heading for the video store. I snuck inside, hiding behind a shelf.

 

From what I could tell, there were only two thugs who believed they could make some cash off of outdated VCRs. One of the idiots was tall and heavy while the other one was short and skinny. Judging by how they were addressing each other, the fat one was in charge. All in all, it didn’t seem too challenging but I kept Bruce’s warning in my mind, nonetheless.

 

“This should be enough,” declared Fatty after they filled four carts full of useless junk and moved towards the busted front door. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Sorry, boys,” I told them as I scaled the shelf and leapt down in front of them. “But the store is closed. I’m going to have to ask you two to put those back where you found them.”

 

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” demanded Fatty rudely.

 

“She looks like another Bat person,” noted Skinny. “See, she even has the symbol on her chest.”

 

I rolled my eyes. Of course the first thing they see is my chest and not that I had pointy ears and a cape.

 

“What’s your name, sweetheart? Batbitch?” sneered Fatty as he laughed at his own joke.

 

“Good one, boss,” applauded his flunky.

 

“Yes, very clever,” I agreed, smiling sweetly. “You know what else is hilarious?”

 

I beat the crap out of the two lowlifes before tying them up with an extension cord and hanging them by a ceiling fan. “For the record, my name is Batwoman, got it?”

 

“Yes, Batwoman,” they chirped.

 

I grinned. “Good. Now just wait here. The cops should be arriving shortly. The least they can do is take out the trash.”

 

I left the building and snuck around to the alley where I had left my Batcycle as the sound of police sirens came closer and closer.

 

“Better late than never,” I mused, donning my helmet that was specially fitted to go over my cowl and pushed the button for my comm. “Mission accomplished, Batman.”

 

“So I saw,” he answered.

 

“Still keeping a watchful eye one me?” I remarked, not surprised. “How did I do?”

 

“You kept in control and dealt with the situation effectively,” Batman replied. “Though you weren’t completely objective.”

 

“That’s what they get for mocking me,” I shot back. “Plus they came up with a really bad joke. Clearly they were asking for it.”

 

I could practically hear my boyfriend smiling. “You really are something else, you know that?”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Welcome back, gentlemen and lady,” greeted Alfred after we returned to the cave hours later. “I hope you had a productive evening.”

 

“Emily got to beat the crap out of two robbers and a gang beating on an old Chinese guy who they said owed them protection money,” Dick informed him, grinning at me. “Does that count?”

 

“It would appear adding Miss Vayes to the team was a wise move, after all,” noted the elderly butler, glancing at his master meaningfully.

 

“She does seem to have a natural gift for breaking up trouble,” Bruce agreed as he removed his cowl and unbuckled his utility belt. “I am beginning to question, however, if it was smart of me to teach her how to fight after watching her tonight.”

 

“Fearful for your own self-preservation, Mr. Wayne?” I inquired sweetly before yawning loudly.

 

“Ready for bed?” figured my boyfriend. “It has been a long night.”

 

“Seriously,” I murmured as we said good night to Dick and Alfred and went upstairs to our room. “I thought the sun was going to come up.”

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, ignoring my quip.

 

“Physically I’m tired,” I replied as we reached our room and closed the door. I strode over to the full body mirror and took off my suit. I would have removed it downstairs but unfortunately there was not a place for me to change in private yet. I tugged on a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top before gently laying a finger on my scar. “As for your real question, mentally I feel like I could be doing more.”

 

“More as in locating the Joker,” he surmised.

 

I nodded. “I know you said I need to pace myself but the thought of him out there where he could hurt someone else…I just wish we knew what he was planning.”

 

Bruce walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “The Joker is unlike any criminal I have ever encountered but we will put him in Arkham when he resurfaces.”

 

I sighed and leaned back into him. “Him and his bimbo girlfriend.”

 

Bruce chuckled softly then kissed my neck. “Until then…”

 

“What would you say if I told you I’m ready to return to Wayne Enterprises?” I inquired making him look at me. I turned around in his hold so I was facing him.

 

“You’re going to have the press hounding you,” he reminded me unnecessarily.

 

I shrugged. “It’s better than sitting around here all day. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love Alfred and appreciate you guys letting me stay here, I just…”

 

“Miss work,” finished Bruce as he lifted a hand to play with a strand of my hair. “If you think you’re ready then I’ll fully support you.”

 

“Thanks,” I murmured, shivering at his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. “Now that that’s settled, you may proceed, Mr. Wayne.”

 

Bruce smirked before lowering his lips to mine.

 

~ Something More ~

 

A few hours later our alarm clock went off. I opened my eyes to see that my boyfriend was ignoring it. I shook my head and reached over him to turn it off. I then pulled back my arm and prepared to get up but Bruce grabbed me and pinned me down on the bed.

 

“Seriously? Don’t you think it’s a little early for this?” I fake whined before flipping him around so that I was now on top. “Much better.”

 

I bent my head down towards him while he lightly stroked my left chin as someone banged loudly on our bedroom door.

 

“Will you two stop making out for five minutes and hurry up?” demanded Dick from the other side. “Alfred says breakfast is ready and I’m starving!”

 

“I swear I’m going to kill him,” grumbled Bruce.

 

I laughed. “You have to admit it’s kind of ironic the teenager is telling the adults to be responsible.”

 

Bruce sighed dramatically. “What is this world coming to?”

 

“Come on, it’s time to get up,” I told him, kissing his cheek and getting off the bed. I strode over to our walk-in closet and grabbed a power suit before going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dressed, pulled my hair back in a tight bun, and put on my makeup. By the time I was finished, Bruce was ready and we went down to breakfast.

 

“About time,” opined Dick as we sat down at the table and Alfred served the food. “Wait, are you going back to work today, Emily?”

 

“Yep,” I confirmed. “I can’t wait to scare the crap out of the press.”

 

Bruce shook his head. “I thought you said you missed work.”

 

“That too,” I replied making Dick laugh.

 

~ Something More ~

 

“Geez and I thought the crowd outside of the mansion was huge,” I muttered as Alfred stopped the car outside of Wayne Enterprises.

 

“You sure you’re up for this?” asked Bruce.

 

I nodded. “What happened to me doesn’t define who I am.”

 

My boyfriend smiled softly and took my hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. “I have no doubt you’ll prove that to them, Miss Vayes, just try not take anyone’s head off.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” I said with wink, retracting my hand and opening the door. I took a deep breath and stepped into the crazing which is the paparazzi.

 

Not surprisingly, the most popular question I was asked was to relay the harrowing details of my ordeal. Naturally I gave a mostly accurate account of what happened because, like I told Bruce, I was not going to let it define who I am. I did get something in return as I was able to scare the crap out of most of them with my scar.

 

“Are you considering plastic surgery?” inquired one reporter.

 

“No,” I answered causing them to murmur amongst themselves. “This scar and what happened to me does not define who I am so it makes no sense for me to get rid of it.”

 

“I think that’s enough questions for today,” interjected Bruce, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Now if you will excuse us, Miss Vayes is anxious to get back to work.”

 

We made our way through the crowd and entered Wayne Enterprises where we were met with  a round of applause.

 

“Welcome back, Miss Vayes,” greeted Porter after the noise died down. He stepped forward and held out his hand. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“Thank you,” I said, genuinely touched. “It’s good to be back.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“I’m starting to wonder if coming back was such a good idea,” I muttered as I stared at the multiple stacks of paper on my desk. “Am I the only one who can run this place properly?”

 

“You could take it as a compliment,” suggested Bruce.

 

“Yeah, right. More like you avoiding your day job,” I shot back. “Vacation’s over, Mr. Wayne.”

 

I picked up the nearest pile and walked into his office. “Come on.”

 

“And here I thought I was the boss,” he mused as he followed me. He went over to his chair and sat down. He then spotted the newspaper that was waiting for him. He grabbed it and smirked. “You might want to take a look at this first, Em.”

 

“Now what?” I demanded, taking it from him and reading the front headline: **Robbers Tell Police They Were Beaten Up By Batman’s Newest Ally Who They’ve Dubbed ‘Batbitch’**. “Those bastards! I am so going to get them back for this!”

 

“Easy there,” he cautioned though he was still smiling. “Remember where we are.”

 

I glanced at the door which was still shut before returning my attention to him. “Sorry.”

 

“It takes some getting used to,” said Bruce as I perched myself on the edge of his desk and neatly crossed my legs. For a moment it felt as if nothing had changed as I handed him the first document that required his signature which he chose to ignore and ran a finger up and down my leg instead. “I’m glad you decided to return to work. I’ve missed having you here.”

 

“It’s weird,” I murmured thoughtfully.

 

“What is?” he inquired, cocking a dark eyebrow.

 

“Being able to return to a sense of normalcy after everything that happened,” I explained. “It feels like it did when I finally went back to school after my dad died except this time I have a purpose.”

 

“You’ve certainly grasped the physical aspects of the vocation,” Bruce agreed as he went back to running his finger over my leg. “Now all you need to learn is the mental aspects.”

 

“Meaning?” I prompted.

 

“I’m going to train you to be a detective,” he informed me. “So that you’ll be able to locate clues and piece them together.”

  
“Clues like this?” I asked, handing him the newspaper back. I had been glancing through it and noticed something unusual in the help wanted section. “Do you see the ad in the first row second from the right? It’s by a moving company looking for workers was posted today but that’s not what caught my eye. Look at the name of the company.”

 

“‘Mr. J’s Moving Company, we’ll get your stuff where it needs to do pronto and with a smile too’,” read Bruce, staring at me. “Mr. J is what Harley calls Joker, right?”

 

I nodded. “It’s definitely them. They’ve finally come out of hiding. The question is why?”

 

Bruce sat back in his chair. “There’s an event being held at City Hall this Friday.”

 

“What kind of event?” I asked not up to date with the social scene since I had been recovering from being tortured.

 

“The mayor is holding a charity gala where he will auction off various priceless items,” he told me. “Perhaps that’s why the Joker is putting together his own moving company.”

 

“Maybe,” I murmured, crossing my arms. “But something tells me it’s not that easy. As the Joker repeatedly told me, he is unlike any criminal Gotham has ever seen.”

 

~ Something More ~

 

“No,” said Bruce shutting me down as we stood in the Bat Cave with Dick later that night. “You are not going to be bait.”

 

“If I go to the gala with you, there’s a good chance Joker will reveal himself earlier than he plans,” I pointed out. “He was obsessed with making me snap. He won’t be able to resist.”

 

“I’m not arguing with that part of the plan,” replied my boyfriend. “It’s the one where I make a scene and step away I don’t like.”

 

“How else are we going to explain you leaving and Batman arriving?” I demanded as I snapped on mu utility belt. “It’s not like I’ll be alone this time. This could be our only chance to throw him in Arkham. We have to try.”

 

Bruce frowned but eventually agreed to my plan. We hashed out the specifics over the next couple of days and soon it was Friday night.

 

“Remember, no unnecessary risks,” said Bruce for the forty-seventh time as we got ready for the gala.

 

“I won’t.” I promised, pulling on the new black dress Alfred had bought for me (the last dress had somehow gotten ruin). I put my hair half-up and put on my gold earrings. “They’re not getting away this time.”

 

“No, they’re not,” he argued, watching me. “No offense to Alfred but I liked the other dress better.”

 

“And who’s fault is it your faithful butler had to get me a new one?” I replied causing him to give me my favorited lopsided smirk. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. “This will work.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” he inquired.

 

I winked. “Because this time you have me.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Once again I appreciate your guys’ love and enthusiasm for Em and her story but I ask you to please be patient. Updating my stories takes time especially with my extremely busy life and I try to give all of my stories equal time to be worked on. With that being said, read review and show the love!**


End file.
